Tragedy of Love
by Mel Kat
Summary: this is a really sad one! hee-chan dies in duo-chan's arms!!!!! (yaio 1+2)


Tragedy of Love

By: Mel Kat

****

          The shot rang out, and Heero fell to the cold floor. Blood spurted out of his torn tank top, dripping down to the damp concrete of the laboratory. I instantly raced to his side, attempting to hold back the tears that were welling up inside my eyes when I saw him wince in pain. I had to get Heero out of there before he got hurt even more, so I carefully picked up my partner and began to run towards the window. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei could finish the mission successfully without us. I dodged a couple of bullets, which broke the glass just in time for me to jump into the cool air. With the help of my parachute, we landed by my hidden motorcycle. Placing the injured 'Perfect Soldier' in front of me, I kicked up the stop and started the vehicle and I swung my leg over it and sat down. We roared off towards the safe house. 

~************~

          I somehow managed to get Heero up to one of the beds. Every move he made seemed to get slower. But he couldn't die; he just couldn't die! I stared down at him.

          Heero looked up into my eyes. "How bad is it?" 

          "It's not bad at all. It's just one shot. You're gonna be alright buddy," I said, my voice confident and filled with its usual hope. But my eyes betrayed me. They let out everything on the contrary on what I had just said. The shot was bad; it had most likely punctured his heart, or something close to it, and was losing blood fast. He was going to die. My eyes refilled with tears. 

          "Duo…" he winced with pain. 

          "What, Heero?" I inquired. I put a hand on his forehead to calm him down. I doubt, however, that it helped. I was trembling. This couldn't be happening. I was just a nightmare. An endless nightmare. I pinched myself. I was living in the nightmare, and it was real life.

          "No…you can't die. You're the Perfect Soldier. You're Heero! No…" I said.

          "Duo, I'm…not going to…get out of this…one," Heero replied.

          "NO."

          "Duo, I just want to say one thing before I go. Please don't hate me for this."

          "What is it?"

          "Aishiteru, Duo." I blinked. Heero loved me? I couldn't have been happier. And then I came back to reality. He loved me. He was dieing.

          "I love you to, Hee-chan. I always will."

          "Promise me Duo that you will…live on after me."

          "But, Heero…" Heero's finger came up and silenced me.

          "I want you to live a life not like mine. I want you to live a happy one. I love you."

          "Heero…" I bent down and placed my lips on his. When I sat back up, his eyes were closed and he had fallen into a sleep that he wouldn't wake up from. Tears fell freely from my eyes and down onto the mattress. 

          "Goodbye, Heero. My Heero. Sleep well." I lay my head down on his chest, letting my tears soak into his bloodstained top. 

          Memories of the past filtered through my head like an open book. The times Heero and I had spent together during war and peace replayed in my mind. I had loved him ever since I had first seen him. Now, my one true love was gone…dead…demolished. He had entered a forever lasting sleep, gone to a place after this world. However you want to put it, Heero Yuy, also known as the Perfect Soldier, my true love, died in front of me. He died in my arms. He died right after confessing his love. He died after I confessed my love. He died in a tragedy of love…

          Tragedies…tragedies of love…What are they? They are tragedies, but worse than any natural disaster…they distort your emotions and leave you hanging limp and cold. The play with your mind until there's nothing left. Tragedies of Love rip your very soul from your body and slowly-and painfully-shred it up, leaving you with the strips of your own mind and emotions at you feet, but you care not to pick them up…instead you crumble…everything…all the masks you've made, all the efforts…everything crumbles and gets soaked out of you and what are you left with? Nothing. Without love, you are nothing. You are left with a mind absorbed by hate and emotions purged by anger and all you want is revenge. So if you ask me? These tragedies are the greatest of all for they are Tragedies of Love.


End file.
